


the possum players against the black goat of the ether reality

by whitestarbreaker



Series: the possum spring players. [1]
Category: Homestuck, Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Other, SBURB, Video Game Mechanics, bard of void - Freeform, page of doom - Freeform, seer of time - Freeform, witch of blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitestarbreaker/pseuds/whitestarbreaker
Summary: mae borrowski met a good friend online, they loved to play video games together, and talk about politics, existential questions, and really nerdy things, well it was more her friend that talk about nerdy stuff, mae wasn't really a nerd, a dork, a trouble maker, ect, yeah sure but not really a nerd, though she love hearing him about all kinds of video games, movies, super heroes.when mae ask if got too many free time, he respond than he is more or less prisoner for good reason than he can't explain. however one day he mentioned than they can through a pretty special game named sburb, than he could soon be free, but since he was autistic, he could have difficulties.mae promised to be careful with his condition, he thanked her and say than a friend of him will mail her the game.since she doesn't have gregg and angus with her since they left for bright harbor. she was happy to have another friend and the picture of him than they sent to each other show than he is pretty cute. though he warned her than he could be dangerous, mae being mae accept nonetheless with a cocky note.she will soon be informed by his friend.





	1. a recapitulation for borowski

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i have this scenario in mind since a while and i need to practice my writing skills, please be nice i'm not used to this.

NocturnalTimelord is online  
WitchDaggah is online

NT>>hey  
WD>>hi  
NT>>mae borroski ?  
WD>>borrowski yes  
NT>>cool, before we start i just want you to know it might not be dangerous, it WILL be dangerous, you don't have to accept  
WD>>it's cool i survived a murdercult of dads and bullet wound i can take  
NT>>yeah about the "mudercult of dad", what we will play concern the monster in the hole.  
WD>>the black goat ? how ?  
NT>>okay, the game we're about to play is very special, it's a game where reality and laws of physics would be completely different, and we will gain super power for fighting the black goat and other creatures like him. do you follow so far ?  
WD>>video game change reality, fighting black goat with super powers, sure why not, anything else.  
NT>>you're friend germ will be here too.  
WD>>cool i could get to know him now  
NT>>you're awfully casual about this. do you believe me.  
WD>>i should be thinking that you're messing with me but even a troll have better humor than this plus you talked about the black goat and didn't get surprised by the mudercult that i talked, could tell me more about it once we meet ?  
NT>>of course, don't worry about it, but i have work to do for the session, julien will tell you more about it. i just wanted to be sure than you are cool with the term.  
WD>>no problemo, what is your name btw ?  
NT>>natalie vivion  
WD>>sounds french  
NT>>we're both french, i mean he's called julien DELAPIERRE, how could it be more french ?  
WD>>haha, okay yeah i'll talk to him good luck naty  
NT>>natalie, no nickname, period.

NocturnalTimelord is offline  
ExterminatorImperialis is online

EI>>yeah ?  
WD>>hi, naty told me than you could brief me on the session, and than she know about the black goat. still cool for it tho  
EI>>nice, to begin with, don't call natalie like that, she's gonna hate it.  
WD>>stop me  
EI>>:p  
>>the version of sburb that we're going to play has been modified, cause launching it cause the end of the world apparently, nothing important so far.  
WD>>0_0 okay.  
EI>>second we're going not only to fight the celestial creatures like the black goat, but also try to get the evil juggalo demi god outside of me  
WD>>what ?  
EI>>i have been locked because of it, when i feel in danger or harmed i become some kind of clown hulk plus purple blood minus muscles  
>>plus i do a horn sound when i scream  
WD>> are you sure you're not bullshiting me ?  
EI>>i have no reason to bullshit you. i swear.  
WD>>okay, what else ?  
EI>>we're all gonna have different classes and aspect, each depending on the other, for a different result than we gonna figured on the field  
WD>>can i choose ?  
EI>>we can't choose, but don't worry you'll be a witch of blood. you could change the world with you're power, manipulate you're aspect and have power over relationships, apparently.  
WD>>:o  
>>awesome XD!!!!! i'm gonna bloodbending !!!  
EI>>jeremy would be a bard of void, something incredibly hazardous and random, so maybe he's cool, but he will not reliable, but we would still need a forth player.  
WD>>he's gonna song in wingding !?  
EI>>X) nope, but it would be pretty hilarious. natalie will be a seer of time. she would basically see through time, maybe.  
WD>>could we have costumes ?! :D  
EI>>in god tier, i leave you the suprise.  
WD>>:DDD  
EI>>and i'll be a page of doom. the hardest class to master, if i manage to unlock the hidden potential of it, i'll be near unstoppable, in theory.  
WD>>:OOO holy shit.  
EI>>i have also made a gift for you in the mail with the game. i'll have to explain to you how it work tho. you're gonna love it.  
WD>>super powers, new friend, cool costume and mystery gift, i think that must be karma who thank me for going to an actual work.  
EI>>btw, how's work ?  
WD>>it's fine, i hope i won't loose it when i go do super hero stuff. i need money for my the debt of my parent.  
EI>>if you want i can help with money.  
WD>>nonono, you keep it, i have to become an adult and WOOORK even if it SUUUCKS.  
EI>> i thought it was fine ?  
WD>>that's what fine mean when people talk about work.  
EI>>oh, okay.  
>>i'm leaving you now. i'm gonna do some sparring for the big day.  
WD>>gd bye juju.  
EI>> good bye mimi.  
WD>>:D

ExterminatorImperialis is offline  
WitchDaggah is offline


	2. the space lord and the kid who sings in wingdings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just germ and a janitor put things on clear term.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exposition through dialogues again. less natural this time i know.

a young raven looking kid (i think he's a raven ?) that was about to be a "bard of void" was about to talk to a very mysterious and professional janitor, for advice on the session, for "good measures", whatever are good measure are with defying physics video games :

-hi, mister lord of time. -say germ with a relaxed tone.  
-straight to the point, eh ? -say the janitor repairing a same door in the metro of another time.  
-yeah, just asking question, for a modified session that's not gonna blow up everything.  
-i know, i have eyes everywheeeeere~.  
-cool, for starters, what's a "lord", i didn't get that part entirely.  
-lords for man and muses for girl, those are the master classes. nearly impossible to have, you got to do a solo session, which is absurdly difficult, don't try it, okay ? i got lucky myself, and even then i almost died.  
-okay, then. second question, being a bard of void, is it normal than i hear things than are like "mute whispers".  
-mute what ? -the janitor stopped with a surprised look.  
-like silent message with voice that don't talk or... text that i hear, or symbols that is spoken but not really ?  
-...well bards are the most passive and unpredictable class, so if they hear voices that explain a lot actually. can't help you with that so.  
-okay, the voices told me that mae and julien, two players in my team, chatted about my class asking if i will sing in sign language, and i thought that i should call myself "the boy who sing in wingding" for looking cool.  
-i'm not gonna tell how to call yourself jeremy.  
-fair enough, third, about that story of juggalo hulk ? could tell me ?  
-oh boy, wasn't it a sad and weird tale. okay, here what happened :  
julien's father was a scientist who master sburb technology, you know, the modus, the totems, the alchemiter, the kernelsprite and whatnot, don't ask me how i wasn't paying attention at the time and my powers are space related not time. he decided to live the hermit life he wanted to live, apparently. then one day, he decided, why not try to have social life ? and then he met this girl who was nice and all, and then they go on all sorts of crazy adventure and such, they had julien aaaand she died... yup.  
-how ?  
-pretty bad C-section at the birth of the boy, you don' t wanna know the details. anyway, he was sad but thought one day "the boy gonna need a momma", so she met that other girl, they make another kid, this time natalie, yup they are siblings tan tan taaaan~, anyways, one day on his crazy adventures, than she didn't wanted to participate, because kids and had a job, despite the fact that the father could make all the money he wanted with techno stuff, anyway, he found the corpse of a juggalo troll, an alien that have four types of romances and have a class system through blood color, doesn't matter. he experiment on it for research and stuff, and one day, the not-so-responsible mother took julien to the lab while she was on the phone drop in the table next to the tubes, and being almost four years old at this point, he took one and drank some of the purple blood while the mother didn't pay attention at all, and it was too late. she took him to the kindergarten with first sign of autism showing up, not related to the purple blood of the troll of course, was pick on by one of the kids and hehehe... well, eight kids and two teachers died and the rest was traumatized for life. they was an investigation, a arrest wanted, news, it was a mess, but the father didn't care and just wanted to cure his son. he locked him up and travel all space and time doctor who style for finding a way, of course before the parent where having an argument on whose fault is and the mother say that she didn't wanted to lose everything she build for this but the father didn't wanted to waste time on this nonsense so they decided than the mother will keep natalie and beamed back to earth, and...  
-waitwaitwait... "beamed back to earth" ?  
-oh yeah, the father did his exile of society on the moon.  
-...effing baller.  
-yup, and back on earth the mother had to deal with the trial by saying that the father left god knows where, because saying he was on the moon would be stupid. she ended up losing her job and nobody wanted a mother of the devil as employee, so she ended up marrying a drug dealer, a asshole. and natalie had of course a hard childhood, being a smart girl, in america, plus the stepdad drug dealer, you see the picture. but one day, she had a package to her name with teleport machine who self-destruct once activated, her father wanted them to reconnect with him and her brother. it was great for her, she can be openly smart and they could do all kind of sciency stuff like building absurd robot, going through all sorts of crazy adventures, except julien who stayed home, and she could be loved. but one day the father's heart problem had the better of him, he was energetic and tough but also pretty old. she continued his work and still try to find a way of getting rid of the monster in him, and they seemed to find one. now she called herself with the last name of the mother of julien, for hidding when she go the earth, also because vivion sounds nice with the french accent. and there we go, i finished the door, if you have any questions left, be quick.  
-well i kind of get it all, my final question is about my strife specibus, what kind of weapon should equip with with ?  
-anykind, they all work fine, but you if you other specibus card left, you can have a more versatile strife deck, just ask them from you scientist friends.  
-okay, thanks. whow my head turn with all this expositions.  
-yup, well you asked, i answer, not a storyteller, just a janitor.  
-so, yeah, just one question left, why did you do the solo session ?  
-...good luck. -he left without looking back  
-oh, okay, bye...gotta have to tell that to mae i guess. "hey mae, julien and natalie are siblings and they live on the moon, and julien drink space troll juggalo blood and killed people and natalie was miserable and stuff, and their dad is doctor who"... might as well let them explain it, yes.

and so germ go back home mumbling on the walk "the boy who sing in wingding, yeaaaah...".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for this dump of exposition. just hope things are cleared now. to next time.


	3. another day on the hidden face of the moon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> julien admires the stars while natalie had a harsh talk on the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more dialogues and some inner thought

NocturnalTimelord is online  
ExterminatorImperialis is online

NT>>mae should get the package by tomorrow or so. did put the instructions with the modus ?  
EI>>actually i thought than i should explain it myself.  
NT>>are you sure cause she might think you're joking with her or she might panicked.  
>>you're going to mess with her, are you ?  
EI>>maybe ;)  
NT>>be sure she doesn't capchalogue her whole house with her parents in it, okay ?  
EI>>okay, besides that i'm ready i did some sparing with bro-bot and rad-bit for checking my fisticuffs skills.  
NT>>can you, please, not calling them by their stupid names, please.  
EI>>nope ;p  
>>what about you ?  
NT>>i'm prepared for  
>>shit got a call, see ya tomorrow bro.  
EI>>see ya sis.

NocturnalTimelord is offline  
ExterminatorImperialis is offline

julien point of view------

julien delapierre is 21 years old cat boy, 1.70 meters, having blue eyes and white fur with orange clouds on it spread pretty chaotically and long hair. he loved wearing hoodies and jogging for comfort. pretty buffs due to the brawl training and daily fittings session with his two creations, bro-bot 9000 and rad-bit 9000 (he call them both 9000 because it sounds cool for him). bro-bot is a huge squared metallic robot with a chromed pompadour, created for brawl training, also for cooking, he great and the sweetest. rad-bit is a robot that look like a rabbit wearing a anime style sunglasses, wielding a katana, programmed for protection and a bunch of others stuff. both robots are made with an incredible I.A. making them very human and capable of learning, they go sometimes on adventure with natalie when it's too dangerous to go alone, sometimes they go on their own adventure and they seemed to have found a passion for rap, most especially alien rap, go figure. 

the boy go watched the stars and earth from his treehouse in a middle of dome covered and protected by science stuff, he was happy and nervous because he was going to earth for the first time since years and might finally be cured of the dark carnival than the purple blood give it access to him, and could have a social life without turning honk berserk on everyone. he was also not entirely sure because of his autism, he might not managed to get through that part, but at least he won't be a danger. he was also nervous because, being autistic, he is very honest and straight to the point, and he got a non-ironic admiration for the movie director m. night shyamalan. he really love work of the guy and the fact than most people hate his work, especially the americans, he thought than he would be hated or rejected, because he will defend his movies unconditionally for hours, expect "devil" but he will say than shyamalan only wrote the script and the actual director of this shit, John Erick Dowdle, should be the one to blame for it. he looked at his poster hoping than the trilogy for "the last airbender" would come to day.

he checked for his figurines of "macebattle 40k" (where he took his pseudo), he love his "thousands princes", he was all for chaos, because unlike the imperius they weren't hypocrite about being insane murderer assholes, and because they were looking cool with this egyptians style. he only the studios could stop making those stupid "ultranavy". "anyways" he say, "time for a good soup before bed" he tell himself while bro-bot bring him a tomato one, his favorite.

natalie point of view------

natalie vivion is a 18 years old owl gal, yellow feathers with white contours and a lock and the side. she is 1.65, and was pretty slime. she is smart, methodical and really good with rifles. she is on the phone with someone she can't deal with.  
-allo. -she says on the phone to her mother.  
-sweetie, please stop doing this to me.  
-mom, i will very soon cure julien, i'm not going to stop now.  
-honey, this is ridiculous, it's been like eight years now. it's not going to work.  
-is this grandpa and grandma who send you ?  
-natalie...  
-did they promise you to not disown you anymore if bring me to them ? so they can make me the inherited of the business family ? no thank.  
-natalie listen, you did what you could, but...  
-i'm on very promising track, and even if it didn't work, i'm not going to leave him alone, not ever.  
-NATALIE HUDSON, stop being so stubborn and get back here !  
-stubborn ? you were the one doing everything for your carrier, even being careless with julien, even going to leave dad to sold yourself with the law. and for what ? finishing married to an asshole and being miserable ?  
-you think that was easy for me ? since this stupid accident which could be avoided if your dad had given up on his stupid projects, or try to make it lucrative, i lost my career, i couldn't find jobs anywhere since it was on the news nobody wanted me, your grand parents disowned me and kicked me out, and if you think i am happy with this moron, you are wrong. but now we can be a happy family together and reconnect and be in a decent life again, sweetheart. living on the moon is not a life for a young girl like you.  
-being trained and used by my parents for inheriting a financial empire is not a life either mom, you're a living proof yourself.  
-AND THIS IS WHAT ?!! YOU LIVE ON THE MOON WATCHING OVER YOUR MONSTER OF A BROTHER, GOING THROUGH TIME AND SPACE FOR FINDING A MIRACLE, LIVING ME, HERE, WITH THIS SHITTY LIFE.  
-i make my choices and i'm happy with them, i'm done now.  
-natalie, be reasonable...  
-you sure you don't want to live with us, here ?  
-...you know what do as you wish, since it's like this. but you're making a mistake for everyone.  
-i can live with that, good bye.  
and then she turn her phone off, once she rubbed her face with fatigue she go to the practice target for changing her ideas. she was happy with the idea of curing her brother, and she was happy with her current life and the adventure she did with her father. she wanted to do the same with her bro. and she will. with some new friend on top of everything. live was fine so far. hoping it continue that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i do better with exposition through dialogues here. leaves comment if you want. enjoy.


	4. the return of the inventory.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mae and julien have a chat and started the session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this time we're getting things done. i think. i hope.

WitchDaggah is online  
ExterminatorImperialis is online

WD>>hi ^w^.  
EI>>hello, how are you today ?  
WD>>could be better, got your package, the game and the weird device.  
EI>>well great, let me explain how the device called "fetch modus" work.  
WD>>no need, i think i got the hang of it.  
EI>>ouch  
WD>>yeah i weird me out when i first used it 0_0  
>>now i can't denied the fact than you have alien technology with you, but are really from the moon ?  
EI>>i was born on the moon, natalie on earth. what did you captchalogue with it ?  
WD>>nyeh ?  
EI>>yeah sorry, "captchalogue" is a term when you put object in you "sylladex", some kind of meta-physic pocket than only you can access, "modus" is the name of operative mode of the sylladex, mostly how it work.  
WD>>okay, but we can just say that it's a video game inventory ?  
EI>>basically, which modus card did you use ?  
WD>>i put all the card inside actually.  
EI>>oh, okay, too bad i wanted to mess with you with the different modus than you have.  
WD>>how ?  
EI>>the purple card for example, if you use this modus, your sylladex cards that contain who the object (btw if you look behind the card there is code, we came back to that later) turn into juggle clubs and you have to juggle with them and grab the one than you want.  
WD>>why would you program it that way ?  
EI>> i don't know, people like this kind of nonsense, there is way more stupid ones apparently.  
WD>>DX but it work fine for me  
EI>>it's because of the modus fetch than mix the modus, the ones that i picked would create a normal one, than works fine.  
WD>>cool, i just "captchalogue" my bass, my bat, some food, and other shit. also about the game;  
EI>>yeah, you should have two copy of it, the server client and player. take the client one and install it. and connect with your phone you might need to walk outside.  
WD>>already doing both, wow, nice loading screen.  
EI>> i hope your garden is big enough, btw.  
WD>>

way later, after installing the Totem Lathe, the Alchemiter, the Punch Designix and other weird and alien machinery with weird names, explaining the functions of those things to mae who could tack blocks of text. mae was teaching the use of a weird glowy ball

WD>>so this "kernelsprite" is gonna become my grandpa if i throw his ashes into it ?  
EI>>and your guide, you can also mix it with accessories for making it look cool.  
WD>>nice can i have a moment with him ?  
EI>>sure, tell when you are ready to continue to use the alchemiter to make cool shit.  
WD>>thank you  
EI>>anytime

WitchDaggah is offline

mae spread, a little reluctant, some of the ashes of her grandpa. and with that, the floaty glowy ball turn into a familiar figure with the appearance of a ghost.

-grandpa ? -ask mae, about to cry.  
-yup, that's me kitten. -say the newly form guide.  
-grandpaaaaa. -mae rushed on his arms, only to hit the wall.  
-wow kitten if you touch me, we're gonna fuse, let's avoid that, okay ?  
-ouch, sorry, i'm so happy to see you.  
-i'm happy to see you too. however i'm not sure i wanted to see what's about to come.  
-what ?  
-nothing kitten, you're gonna finding out anyway but don't bother with that just yet. let me just help you with you quest to save possum spring (and maybe find love in the porcess).  
-YEAH wait what ?

and so mae use the alchemiter for creating multiple computer, multiple weapons, and a shit load of useless stuff. candy and stan borrowski were incredibly confused seeing there daughter on a pile of weird object, wearing a helmet that project holograms and holding up stranger baseball bats and laughing maniacally about being the "witch of blood" and going to conquer the world. but then things started to go even weirder when the city took an earthquake and multiple flying, shadowy, screaming and goat looking creature began to fly on to the all city right at the moment a prob looking things hit the ground. the session started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty short, i know, i didn't knew what to had here. next time battles everywhere. maybe


	5. the fight of the heroes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a battle with crazy youngster against goat ghosts... ghoasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this time just actions, not much else.

the monsters was running wild, but mae felt like she could took the whole world. she sprint into the army and ready to kick ass with her cool bats. but first checking if everyone is alright, begins with angus. when she arrived she saw the monsters crawling into the walls of the video store where angus worked, they whispered "we know what you did, but it was pointless, they come for you, and the monster in the hole too...", mae started jumping on them and swing her bass-bat to the beast and make him fly across the street, she say "get away from mister teddy bear, you fucks, only gregg has the authorization of molesting him !". the creature were surrounding her, but she just swing her bat left and right chaotically and somehow it worked out. the street was covered with some kind of oil, probably monster blood. but one managed, too pass in, mae rushed in it... only to find the lady who replace him, scared, and the beast watching her with confusion, "where is angus ?" she scream, and the lady asked if he didn't move to bright harbor. the beast and mae exclamed "oh right, yeah...", a moment of awkward silence and a beatdown later, mae run to see bea, smashing every monster in sight.

the creatures were trying to force the door of the ol'pickaxe, mae jumping on it and smashed them in a very brutal way, she was a natural. bea came out and say "OH MY GOD MAE, i was a so scared, it's the eldritch god, it's gonna kill us !", mae calmed bae and explained the situation, bea asked her if it was a good solution to fight off the beast like that, mae say than if we let it here only more people will be sacrificed cause she isn't the only one in the world who can hear him sing. bea agreeing asked mae to be careful before running trough her apartment. mae thought than everyone must have run and hide by now. she now go see the prob who landed in the woods, she was sure it was julien and natalie. 

once she arrived, she was awe with what she saw : natalie shooting monster in the head repeatedly like a pro gamer of fps, julien reaping the head of a huge monster with his bear hand and screaming like a beast while soaking in the blood of the monster, and two robot punching and slashing through everything like in one her japanese anime. and then a flying grenade came out behind her and clean most of the area, behind her were germ saying hi, she felt pretty ineffective with her fancy bats. once the monsters eliminated. julien come to greet mae :  
-hello mae, i imagined you taller, nice to meet you. -julien proclaimed happily.  
-hum hi... holy SHIT THAT WAS AWESOME. -scream mae.  
-meh, it's gonna get cooler than that later.  
-WHY ARE ALL SO COOL, WHY CAN'T I BE AS COOL AS YOU ALL, GIVE YOUR COOLNESS.  
-sorry, can't, can i hug you ?  
-well hum sure ? of course.  
-thank you, borrowski. -say a dark figure in the dark.  
-wha ?  
-thanks to you, the black goat is going to make possum spring alive again, in a way that i couldn't predicted being honest. -it was the guy who almost took mae into the abyss in the mine.  
-you ?  
-yes, me and now...  
-BOOYAH. -yelled julien throwing a rock a him. -so now that's done can we hug ?  
-as i was saying... -say eide (the shadowy figure) phasing through the rock, pulling a gun and shooting at julien, who took the bullet in the chest.  
-JULIEN !! -scream mae while the whole cult of murderdads came out of the woods, surrounding, pointing guns at the group.  
-it would be wise to consider mae, the power of the bla...  
-honk.  
-...what, was, that, NOW !  
-honk honk. -the honk came out of julien, who's body rise like a possessed person, the blood leaking of his body turn red to purple.  
-wha-what is that, WHAT IS THAT.  
-what is that, you ask ? -says julien with sharped teeth and juggle clubs appearing in his hand out of thin air, some kind of painted juggalo mask appeared on his face and the sclera of his eyes were turning yellow and then red. -simple : that, is a motherfucking miracle.  
-miracle ? what like the ones the black goat does ? -asked a cultist, scared.  
-honk, the black goat and other celestial have nothing on the dark carnival, let me show you what REAL miracles look like, motherfucking HOOOOOOONK !!!

the carnage than ensure was never to be forgotten by mae and germ. but despite the gore, neither were displeased by the fates attributed to those assholes, and soon the black goat were getting what for. mae was nervous and hyped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it


	6. chatting after bloodbath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> once the monsters run off, and the surviving cultist toon, our players have a little talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> character development ftw.

once the remaining cultist and eide start running, the young possessed turn back and proclaim "so... have you heard of the dark carniv-" and before he could finish, bro-bot throw a liquor pie at his face, knocking him out.

the robots build pretty quickly a cabin in the woods (haha) as an outpost in the meanwhile. mae and germ where talking while natalie watch over julien :  
-so, germ, hum how was your day ? -ask mae.  
-alright so far.  
-cool...  
-...  
-okay, i'm sorry but, what are you exactly ?  
-i'm germ.  
-no i mean, how did get a grenade ?  
-asked my parents.  
-why did they have a grenade ?!  
-don't know.  
-harg, and the lord of space, which was the mysterious janitor of all people, how did you find it ?  
-i search where we might need a janitor.  
-how did you know ?!  
-voices that talk in symbols.  
-...okay, you know what, i am not going to insist.  
-i don't know myself.  
-huh ?  
-i never questioned it.  
-really ?  
-yeah it just seemed normal to me, like not worthy of questioning it.  
-and that's all ?  
-yup.  
-okay germ, sorry i just... nevermind, you do you as usual, okay ?  
-okay.  
-so, are gonna stay or ?  
-no, too busy doing me.  
-alright, see ya when ?  
-see ya when needed, bye mae.  
-good luck doing you then, bye.

as germ go disappearing and the cabin finished, mae climb on it and ask natalie :

-is julien...? -mae asked.  
-fine, he's fine, don't worry, alcohol work great on him.  
-okay, so... can we talk ?  
-sure, we have time.  
-how is he ?  
-julien ? he's fine, it to...  
-no, i mean as a person.  
-oh, well, he loves his robot, even consider them as better than people.  
-really ?  
-yeah, spending his all life getting in contact with earth people through internet, and he already figured than a lot of people sucks.  
-definitely.  
-i thought you already know him ?  
-yeah, but only through chatting and games, you're the only one who talk to him in person.  
-well, he likes hug.  
-cool, i sometimes need hugs.  
-he is also not okay at physical contact like pulling arm and such, he is...  
-autistic, i know.  
-he can be very jumpy and energetic, sometimes. except that, you probably won't have much problem dating him.  
-whoa wow what ?  
-you won't fool me you know.  
-i mean, yeah he's cute and nice and all but... well maybe, but...  
-why not make discover tacos once he wake up. he never tried those and it will be a nice first date.  
-*GAAAAASP* HE NEVER EAT TACOS !!  
-yup.  
-WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM ?! THIS WRONG HAS TO BE RIGHTED. but, what about you ?  
-what about me ?  
-yeah, i mean i barely know you, except you're smart and in charge and stuff.  
-oh well you know, just a gal who travel across the universe for discoveries and such, nothing exceptional. -natalie say blushing and embarrassed.  
-my ass, you're one of the coolest gal i ever saw, besides my friend bea.  
-oh shush. -she said blushing even more.  
-at least tell me your story or something.  
-well... *sigh* well, my mother was a businesswoman, while my dad was a wacky scientist, kinda like peter capaldi but with longer hair, less eyebrow and more mustache, you see ?  
-no.  
-well they somehow ended up making me, and one day, an accident that make julien as he is. they blame each other, i go with my mom, she couldn't find jobs because of the reputation julien gave her of the "witch than birthed the devil", she ended up marrying a total douche, and i was a lisa simpson. one day, dad gave a teleport pad, i got on the moon, go to crazy adventure with him 'till he died of old age and i got the moon base, my brother to cure and my mom who... well she isn't a bad person but...  
-you can let it out if you want.  
-...you know what, i do that, EFF YOU MOM, I GOT SUPER SCIENCE KNOWLEDGE AND ADVENTURES AND EXCITEMENT ! AND WHAT YOU GOT ? A FUCKED UP MARRIAGE ! YOU COULD HAVE JUST STAY WITH DAD AND LET YOUR OLD LIFE BEHIND BUT NOOOO, YOU HAD TO JUST LET YOURSELF BE A TARGET FOR EFFING FOX NEWS AND BEING AN OUTCAST ! WELL I'M A FUCKING OUTCAST TOO AND I, AM, HAPPY ! EFF YOU GRANDPA AND GRANDMA AND EFF CAPITALISM !! *huff* *huff*.  
-...amen, sister.  
-that was mean, but i needed that.  
-it seems -say julien.  
-hi bro, sorry to wake you up, mae wanted to make you discover tacos in a date.  
-for real !!? -asked julien seemingly happy.  
-well, hum, yeah ? -say mae embarrassed.  
-i would love to ! -he proclaim hugging her. -i pay.  
-oh no you...  
-i insist.  
-well you can go, tomorrow we while have to discuss the next part of the session. -say natalie.  
-okay, let's go then. -say mae.

once they got in the taco bells knock off, they ordered up and waited, julien was talking about his thought of the trend of super heroes movies extended universe and the fact than studios was crushing the artistic vision of it's director. mae was half listening and noticed how much he was boyfriend material. then bea storm in and asked what the eff to mae, mae responded "date". bea took a good looking at julien and asked "how ?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you like it short btw ? i like doing it short. give comments.


	7. the quest of the beds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> magical beds are great, regular beds too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some talk, and questing.

mae, bea and julien were still eating tacos and chatting :

-and that's why the family in "signs" are a bunch of stupid redneck and the aliens are innocent. -julien say.  
-huh, never seeing it that way. but, just for being sure, what exactly are you gonna do next ? -bea asked.  
-we're gonna find our respective "quest bed", some magical bed in which will kill ourselves on it for being revived as god tiers, a state of semi-immortality for becoming super powerful and fighting of the black goat. -julien claim, with a too much natural tone.  
-...what ?  
-julien, you could be less direct when it comes to the whole kill ourselves thing. -mae say, rubbing her face.  
-why, we will be resurrected right afterward, with cool outfit.  
-wait wait, what is... what ?!  
-don't worry, we will be fine.  
-fine my ass, what are you stupid ?  
-calm down, that's not the first time people die on magical bed to become demigods, except this time the universe did not reset itself.  
-WHAT ?!  
-oh geez.

while mae try to calm bea, germ pop in front of them, with a dark blue outfit, composed of a high hood with bobble aligned vertically, some kind zipper (with no bulge), pointy shoes, and a cape constitute of multiple ribbon, and a symbol on the chest of a black hole/spirale thing :

-hey bea, just did the magical bed stuff, and i got out okay, it's cool you don't have panic, however once we resurrect we left our old body behind, so mae you have to bury it, and julien you have to run away from it because the juggalo will take control, okay ? -explaine germ.  
-okay. say julien, still eating.  
-kay bye *pop*.  
-...i was not prepared for today. -say bea, melting on the coach.  
-me neither. -say mae burring her face on the table.  
-i would like to eat a chipotle now. -say julien watching the menu.

after this event, the gang split up, mae and julien go find their own quest bed and bea go back home trying to process the madness. once mae find her on the field where her mom take her for reminiscence of her childhood, she stand on it and suddenly the cult appeared hiding in sinkhole all over the field :  
-hello again, mae. -say eide.  
-hi, sorry but i don't have time for you, i'm gonna reach an higher physical state. -say mae with a confident smile.  
-right, well before you monster pet almost ruined everything, we... -before he could finish mae take a gun from her sylladex and shoot herself in the head in front of them. -OH MY GOD NO !!!  
-WHAT THE FUCK, WHY DID SHE DO THAT ?!  
-WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUTH THOSE DAYS ?!  
-okay ! okay, no panic, we just have to... go away. -say eide try ti remain composed.  
-and then what ? wait what... -say one cultist, interrupted by what he saw.

mae's body was glowing and the light who extracted from it begin to take the form of another mae. once it was formed, she appeared in front of the cult, floating, wearing a red crimson dress, a hood with two long falling pointy end, and seemingly a symbol of a open, bleeding wound :

-yup, that what i meant by reaching higher physical state OH MY GOD I LOOK AWESOME AND I CAN FLY HOLY SHIT THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER. -exclaim mae, all excited.  
-...i was not prepared of today. -say eide.  
-nobody could be prepared. -respond another cultist.

while mae use her bloodbending powers on the cult in a pretty creepy fashion, julien find his own quest bed on the roof of the police department of possum spring. he stood on it and molly the cop just entered and say :  
-hey stop right there, what are you doing here ? and where do this thing you stand on came from ?  
-don't worry miss, things are going to be fixed. -said julien just after shooting himself like mae did.  
-NOOO ! NONONOnonoooo...? -yell molly, slowly being confused by the apparition of the boy out of his own corpse, wearing green bottle color and black outfit with a hood that point to the sky, a cape, and a way too small and tight pant (probably a dance bell, search on google).  
-hi, please don't stare too much at my crotch. -say julien with a very natural tone.  
-HOOONK. -scream the body of julien now being only inhabited by a monster clown, who jump on molly but julien came and punch him really hard in the face, making flying across the city straight to the woods with a honk.  
-...i was not prepared for today. -exclaim molly, completely lost.  
-i was. -say julien with the same natural tone.

and molly failed to not stared at his crotch, those pants should be illegal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> put comment if you want. thanks you for watching


	8. the battle : the possum spring punks and the moon nerds vs the black goat and his cult.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team is soon to be ready and the black goat will have his ethereal butt kicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the time of truth. thanks for those who read this story. leave comments.

after flying around to find the other, mae found julien and share her enthusiast :

-oh my god, that was awesome ! first i make them float and bump each other, and then float in the air, and then hit the ground multiple times, and then... oh my god.  
-well i punched myself so hard that i flew away into the woods.  
-... you mean your corpse, right ?  
-yeah, apparently now i'm now no more attached to the dark carnival.  
-yay !!  
-would you like to come with me in crazy adventures, once this is over.  
-...well i would like but... i have responsibilities here... and i kinda need to grew up and such.  
-okay, you have all the time in the world anyways, you're semi-immortal.  
-what ?  
-yeah, you can only die in a just or heroic ways, basically as a hero or a villain, roughly speaking.  
-does that mean ?  
-yeah, you cannot die from aging, in theory at least.  
-oh.  
-yeah, don't sweat it, we will go on adventures once you're ready, or not, it's your life anyway, you decide.  
-"it's your life, you decide", can you imagine if more people could get that, not just in relationship but in life in general.  
-there is a reason my sister and father lived on the moon.

after this exchange, they flew away searching for natalie, now wearing a red outfit with a very hiding hood, and a longer robe and a symbol of a cog. natalie told them than germ, being a bard, will manifest himself when he should and they don't have to worry about him. they flew straight to the mine, armed with enhanced bats, guns, and robots. before they could get there, the black goat comes out destroying the entrance, roaring with rage, or more like singing it.

the battle started with julien try to use his doom power to project laser eyes, but didn't work so he just flew right to him and give him a hell of an uppercut making him fly into the air, right where mae flew for hitting him back into the ground, making a huge crater on the landing. natalie repeatedly shoot him while on the ground, the monster while harmed and injured just bounce back at them shouting some kind of cosmic dust with his mouth. out heroes dodged it and julien determined to use his power try to breath fire back at him, but only come fumes. mae hit the beast in the stomach and the back of his head knocking him out, natalie charging her gun to maximum power for putting him to an end. rad-bit rushed on him and with a clear shot, cut both of his wings, and bro-bot stomp on his back, breaking his bones, making sure he is immobilized. natalie shoot straight to the heart, and blow up his entire chest making his head flew off.

with victory at their end the team was cheering and mae's grandpa came for congratulate the team with cookies and milk. but then a shadow steps up and spoke :

-good job kids, but possum spring will not be safe from it's own collapsing because you kill monsters, but i guess i'll just do it myself then. -say eide, holding in his hand a ring with four little white pearl on it.  
-oh no. -say natalie, horrified.  
-what is this ? -asked mae worried.  
-welp, this session's boss was supposed to be the black goat, but i guess he was just the mid-boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psyched, still love you.


	9. the rise of eide the official final boss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh snap, here goes shit flying for our heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like doing short chapters okay ? sorry about that.

mae asked as the group was caught of guard :

-what's up with the ring ?  
-this ring give the power and form of the first thing that we prototyped, like when he put it on, he's gonna look like you're grandpa and have his abilities. -explained julien.  
-but my grandpa don't... -mae got interrupted as eide put the ring on and turn into... mae's grandpa. -...have any special power or such...  
-well this is ankward. -say eide.  
-DON'T WORRY BUD, I GOT YA !! -yell the juggalo possessed corpse grabbing rad-bit and throwing him into one of the unprototyped kernesprites of the players, a blue marine one.  
-well eff us i guess. -say mae, with a bummed up tone.  
-you say "eff" often, do you have a swear jar at home ? -asked julien.  
suddenly eide turn himself in a flash of light into mae's grandpa but with rabbit ears, plus his cat ears, a katana in hand and the same rad anime glasses of rad-bit :  
-yo fuckers. -he said  
-don't worry kitten, i got this. -say grandpasprite holding rad-bitsprite in his arm, glowing in another flash of light, coming out was the same form as eide but with switching red and marine light, and he can fly. -hey, don't touch mah kitten, bitch.  
-well, that happened. -say julien. -oh by the way, clown guy, GET THE EFF AWAY FROM US !  
-COME AT ME MOTHERFUCKER HOOONK !

the two granpas fight of in a very fast and power rain of blades, natalie put herself in position for having a clearer shot, while mae, bro-bot and julien go fight off the juggalo demon. the katana wielders were inhumanly fast, but natalie was patient and a great sniper, the clown wasn't a martial artist, but he was strong and pretty agile with his clubs, a great match for the three melee fighters, and julien still don't know how to use his doom powers. but will everyone was distracted, some cultist has an idea for reviving their god, they sneak pass the fight took the head of the black goat and throwing it into the other red unprototyped kernelsprite. once all the fighter, noticed the flash of light, they saw the black goat sprite trying to yell in singing.

-hey, eide, we resurrected the black goat ! -scream one of the cultist.  
-i noticed, and you did more than that, good job. -suddenly eide changed again, this time gaining height, wings, horns and an very powerful aura. -oh yeah, that's the stuff.  
-well, shit. -claim natalie.  
-honk, well sucks to be you. -say the juggalo.  
-eff you !! -scream mae, hit him hard, making him fly right were the green and last kernelsprite was floating around. -OH COME THE EFF ON !  
-honk ? -say the clown confused of his new state as a sprite.

eide gain even more power, muscles, a juggling club in his other hand, face painting, and most certainly, madness :  
-i... i can see it, the universe, the miracles, the dark carnival... i have to make it real, but first, i have to get some faygo and upgrade my buds. -say eide, he took the remaining cult and flew off to god knows where.  
-... well that could have gone better. -say julien, natural, again.  
-are you always that calm ? -asked mae.  
-i'm not calm, i'm sad, i know i doesn't show off, but i'm pretty bummed down.  
-it's true. -say natalie.

in not the far away, a siren of police :  
-mae ! what the fuck is happening here ?! -yell molly, panicked.  
-julien, can you explain ?  
-we accidentally create a double god swordmaster who want to create the dark carnival to flood the world with terror, destruction, rap and faygo.  
-the fuck is faygo !?  
-a pretty shitty soda.  
-...i'm really tired, and i feel like this isn't over, far from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bla bla comment bla bla.


	10. the recollecting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after than the black goat sprite, the juggalo sprite and the rad-bit-grandpa-clown-black-goat monster escaped, the team rest at mae's home, explaining everything to molly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, time for dialogues again.

after a quick interrogation molly try her best to summarize :

-so, you installed a game, to get super power from it, and fight off an eldritch god, that has been on the mine of possum spring for a while, in which a cult throw people in it, for the town become more profitable. and then the leader of the cult, got a magic ring than turn him into a even bigger and more powerful monster, who is about to create a "dark carnival". and here is my dead dad, turn into a ghost who fused with robot bunny, is offering me cookies, with awful glasses. is that it ?  
-yup. -respond julien.  
-and then what ?  
-well i guess we have to stop him before he destroy the world i guess. -respond mae.  
-you couldn't just play paint ball or d&-effing-d ? and you, stop sitting on the ceiling !  
-but i like it. -respond julien upside down.  
-it was inevitable anyways, he was about to break free of the mine we just tried to prepared ourselves, as best as we could. -said natalie.  
-fine... where is dad ? -asked molly.  
-he's with mom and dad explaining the situation and such. -respond mae.

suddenly, someone bang on the door. molly open the door to find a bea in tears :

-miss borrowski, *sniff* i'm so sorry, i found... i f-found...  
-what did you found ?  
-i found mae's... body. i'm so sorry.  
-hey bea. -waved mae at bea.  
-...hu...yo-you... but.  
-yeah tl;dr, i died for being resurrected into some kind of demi-god.  
-... YOU... FUCKING... EUUUURGH !  
-i'm sorry, i thought you remember when i explain it to you.  
-you could have precised than there would be a corpse leaved behind ! god i feel so stupid.  
-d'awww, we cawed about meeee.  
-mae, shut up.  
-would like a cookie bea ? -asked rad-bitgranpasprite^2 (we just gonna call rad-granpa).  
-...?? what the...?  
-yup, the day is going to be horrible for us. -said molly.

meanwhile germ speak with julien :  
-hey.  
-oh hello, where have you been ? asked julien.  
-doing stuff, just gotta tell ya, when the dark carnival is completed. go into it, okay ?  
-okay.  
-cool, bye. -and germ leave with a *pop* sound effect.  
-what was that ? -ask natalie.  
-just germ, telling me stuff to do.  
-oh okay.   
-...why is he dressed like robin ? -asked bea fixing on julien short pant.  
-oh yeah i forgot to ask about that. -reply molly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still like to do them short.


	11. small talk with families.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more dialogues, this time with more actual character development, maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't sleep enough.

once the weirdness sink in, mae ,bea, molly, stan and candy have a talk in mae's room :

-you know sweetheart, we're not here to antagonize you or anything, your new friend are great people, i'm sure but... -say candy.  
-do you think they are good for you ? -asked bea more directly.  
-if this is because, you are scared of me risking my life on crazy adventure and stuff, let me be clear : once this is all over, i will stay. -affirmed mae.  
-really ? you're gonna stay at possum spring instead of anywhere else ? cause even if i'm not found of adventure, i will definitely go anywhere else. -say bea.  
-or more like... DIE anywhere else ? -an awkward silence later. -anyway, i'm not a quitter or something, i have my families and friends here, i can't just leave like a thief. and besides i have all life for leaving (or eternity, maybe).  
-whoa, mae are okay ? you just sounded like... an adult. -asked molly surprised.  
-do i ?  
-yeah, are you really mae borrowski ? the girl who keep doing crime for the sake of it ? the irresponsible that goes ghost hunting in her twenties ? - asked bea.  
-and batting goat demons in the face too.  
-there she is.  
-meanie.  
-but seriously, that's great that you decided to act responsibly, but now we have to talk about the other serious problem. -said candy.  
-what ?  
-the boy, is he father material ?  
-MOOOM.  
-no escaping this time, mae you have to make grandchildren for you beloved parents. -said stan giggling.  
-aunt molly ?  
-seriously tho, why is he dressed as robin, that pant is absurdly tight. -asked molly flustered.  
-beaaaaa.  
-he can build robot, and he's a hunk and a cutie, it would be a crime not to make babies with him mayday. -said bea with a huge grin.  
-YOU ALL AWFUL PEOPLE !!! I HATE EVERYTHING !

meanwhile julien and natalie also have a talk :

-dammit i just realize. -said natalie.  
-yes ? -asked julien.  
-did you bring condoms ?  
-is it necessary ?  
-yes, you both are clearly not ready to have kids.  
-no, i mean do i have to have sex with her right now ?  
-hum, no, why do you say that ? you don't like sex ?  
-no, i would love to try, but she is going to stay, so should we wait until she came with us, if she do, so we can work this relationship ?  
-...probably ?  
-you don't seem to know.  
-i don't, i never thought of that, i was sure she would come with us.  
-not everyone has dysfunctional family and introvert behavior.  
-of course.  
-i only got one date with her, and it was interrupted by, and as much that we talked and learned about each other online, we do not have much time to spend together, i would like to avoid missteps, it's my first relationship.  
-...you know what, ask her if she wants to, talk about it together, and be sure to have condom if you do it, you're both adults, well, you're not really, but since most people are consider adult even when they are aclrealy not ANYWAY, you can surely be open about that subject.  
-okay, i will.  
-she have cherry flavored ones under her pillow. -whisper bea in julien ear.  
-BEA, NO ! -screamed mae.  
-do you want to do it right now or after we killed the final boss ? -asked julien with is oh-so-ever natural tone.

the house was filled with laughter and the scream of despair of a young virgin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tartanpion.


	12. the second round, odds against heroes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team tries to stop the monster again, but face difficulties on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they gone again.

mae says her goodbyes to her friends and family before going into it again, but first the team stop by a groceries store to buy food and water, when suddenly :

-MAEEEEE ! -yelled gregg lee.  
-IT'S MEEEE ! -respond mae.  
-oh god we where so worried about you. -said angus.  
-i wasn't. -say gregg.  
-nat, can you let me julien so i can present him to the ancient ruler of the falcon snack ? -asked mae.  
-he's the director ? -ask julien.

after that the two of them explained the situation, follow by this :

-so is the two of you adoptive brothers ? -ask julien.  
-hahahaha, no, we're a couple. -respond gregg.  
-does we look like family ? -ask angus.  
-it just look you angus often babysit gregg, i assume.  
-ffahahaha, oh my god, if you knew the half of it. -say mae.  
-so, you're going to fight a super-god ? i mean are you sure ? -asked angus  
-we could use nuke but it would be very damaging, and it's not sure if will work. anyways, i heard you guys fight off a cult so...  
-not really fight per se, but... eh what the hell, mae's good at wrecking things, she'll be fine. -say gregg.  
-that and we got super powers too. -say mae.  
-YEAAAAH DUDE.  
-it was a logical conclusion, you have the nightmare eyes that goes with it. -say angus.  
-ouch. -say mae.  
-we should go back to natalie now, you come mimi ? -said julien, to the surprise of the gay couple.  
-oh yeah, you nicknamed me that, i forgot.  
gregg deliver a squeal, much to the embarrassment of mae.

in the meantime :

-grandpa, i said i don't wanna join your industry, i don't need it. -say natalie.  
-you are a hudson, young girl and it's time for you to be an adult. -say the mr. hudson with authority accompanied with multiple man in black with neutralizing weapon  
-i am a vivion, and i am an adult since long, i took care of my brother when the world leave him behind, and you, of all people should not sermon me.  
-that's enough ! or you come with us nicely or... or... what in the world is HE doing here ?!  
-hi grandpa. -say julien.  
-don't call me that you monster.  
-granddad ?  
-no.  
-papy ?  
-shut up.  
-fathernator 9000 ?  
-what, is-is this really what are fighting for ?  
-pfff fathernator haha. -giggle natalie.  
-*sigh* men cease her.

as they go to get nat, she lift herself on the air :

-...hergh, what ?! -exclaim hudson.  
-let's go guy we're done here.  
-okay. -said julien

and they flew off, leaving a old man and men in black confused and lost.

-by the way, who were those guys mae ?  
-oh just some old friends who came to possum spring for knowing what's happening, they like julien if that's what you're worrying about.  
-cool, did he speed up the conversation ?  
-yeah a little but i told them about his autism, they say that i found the "rare treasure of the perfect boyfriend".  
-well, he as muscles, he can build robot, he's nice and polite, smart, french...  
-does the fact that a called her mimi count ? -ask julien.  
-what pfffhahahahaah.   
-julien, please, i like you but stop making me embarrassed. -asked mae.  
-this is embarrasing ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe comments ?


	13. the downfall of the page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here the second fight, enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the more i go into this the more i realize i don't know what i'm doing, i didn't think the story through and i'm sure it shows. i hope you still enjoy it.

once they leave possum spring, the saw red clouds expanding into the horizon and above theirs heads, and it was raining... faygo. mae took a lick of it, and it was pretty meh. they decide to go where the clouds came from, when they see far away than the monster were creating a, roll drums, portal in the sky. after the team do a big "euuurgh" about that annoying cliché they go facing the monster. but the julien was instantly pulled in and got into the portals. while mae screams her name.

once julien open his eyes, he was greeted with the head of mae, planted in a spike along with the head of his family and friends. the shock and terror that strike was overtaking his mind, he cried, touching the heads for being sure that it was real, it felt real. the terror were soon enough taking place to despair. the idea that he lose and the feeling of loneliness had a strong grip on him and paralyzed him. behind him a voice, sounding like a monster, was telling him :

-you see now, you don't have anything left, so you don't have anything to lose, the ultimate freedom.  
-...  
-but of course, you don't appreciate my gift, it's fine, you would like it eventually, you will join us, after maybe a few years of mental and physical torture. you mortals are pretty weak and malleable.  
-...nothing mattered.  
-you think ?  
-they... were going to die, one day, eventually.  
-everyone do, even celestials.  
-...NOTHIIIIING MAAAATTEEEEEEEEERSSSSS.  
-wh-what are doing ?

and in the few instant a great field of blackness, projected by julien, was overwhelming everything around.

-where is my brother ?! -asked natalie to the monster.  
-he will join the dark carnival, like you will.  
-eff youuuu. -yelled mae rushing on the beast with all her might and powers.  
-wait, what is...? -asked the boss, seeing that the portal was overflowing with darkness.  
-oh nothing, i just whispered to the page to let himself be overwhelmed by despair and nihilism, so he can become one with the aspect of doom, and summoning a entropy field that spread equally all form of energy to nullify your little project. oh by the way, hi. -said germ, shooting a big cybernetic rocket launcher to the beast face.

the beast fall to the ground, natalie warned mae :

-you have to wake up julien mae.  
-me ? how ?  
-i just saw in the future, as seer of time, you're the one going to wake him using your blood powers.  
-how does blood bending help people wake up.  
-blood power are not just blood bending but also relationship related.  
-...i'll try.

mae got closer to the field of darkness, and try to communicate her worries to him with her power, the field almost instantly disappear leaving julien saying "i love you", before dipping into the beast and punching so hard into the ground that the crater he leaving became bigger, and mae batting the beast away from the side, making it flying away, and mae respond "i know". germ and natalie have a little chat while charging their weapons

-so, do your seer powers can tell the resort of all this ? -asked germ  
-i'm kinda scared to look. i don't think seeing it can change the future, and even with that, the sight of seeing people dying would be to much of emotional turmoil to be worth the risk.  
-ok.  
-and do your void whispers told you something ?  
-just to help julien with his page powers.  
-well, it's just fate against us then.  
-yup.  
-it's gonna be awesome.  
-you're cute by the way.  
-...thank you.  
and the four of them go fight the monstrosity, and winning the game once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know how to write fight scene, but i guess it's hard for everyone to make fighting exiting with word instead with image. i hope.


	14. beating the beast of ether.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fight continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more actions.

once the boss regained his senses, i bright light come to blow up in his face, and a uppercut stuck him again into the ground, and a explosion rip his torso apart, and his glasses shaterred :

-it's pretty easy to beat him, considering than he has the power of a robot bunny killing machine, a eldritch god, and a clown doomsday. -exclaim julien.  
-that just mean than beating him before he can make a move his a good strategy, keep going team. -shout natalie.

and so they did, until one juggling club hit julien, full force, breaking his bones and knocking him out. then the beast throw his katana right at natalie who could dodge easily with her seer power. mae go heal julien and use some of his blood for extending her bat, before going to swing it against the boss club. the club break first and hit the shoulder of the beast so hard that it would be useless for awhile.

and suddenly, the head of the beast was cut clean, it was finally dead, the katana of the boss was in the hand of mae's granpa :

-hey kids, nice fight you put there but now it's gonna get dark. -says granpasprite.  
-oh, hum okay. -respond mae.  
-tonight it's gonna be tacos for everyone.  
-TACOS !!! YEAAHH !!!  
-hum the boss disappeared. - say julien pointing the left blood on the grass.  
-GOD DAMMIT !  
-you'll deal with him tomorrow kids, promise.  
-huh okay.

once home the parents and friends of mae hugs her, she explained what happened and granpa go makes the tacos :

-by the way mae, i got a call from the falcon snack, they say that you gotta go to work tomorrow if you want to keep the job. -say the mother.  
-crap, work. -mae grounch.  
-if you want we can do this without you. -say julien.  
-thanks but...  
-but we can deal with that, you have responsibilities on your own and this me and my sister's work.  
-but what you got bone break again ?  
-i'll survive.  
-but what if you don't ?  
-i'll make sure that he die before i do.  
-AND THEN WHAT ABOUT HER YOU ASSHOLE ? -yell bea.  
-bea don't... -say mae.  
-no, this guy thinks that it's okay to throw away your life like this without thinking about the rest of the world.  
-bea, please. -said angus.  
-she'll survive. -respond julien.  
-...she'll survive ? that's your answer ?  
-i mean, she did survived from the grief of casey hartley, right ?  
-...wow. -say gregg.  
-you... COLOSSAL JERK !   
-hum, nat ? did i say something wrong again ?  
-bea, leave him alone, he doesn't know better.  
-HE SAY THAT HE'S PROPABLY GONNA DIE, AND YOU'RE OKAY WITH THIS ?  
-...no, but he just say what's come across his mind, because he doesn't know when to shut up, and he don't understand the importance of lying.  
-so, he's a jerk.  
-NO, HE'S FUCKING AUTISTIC !  
-...  
-...  
-...  
-hum, the tacos are ready. -granpa proclaim.


	15. the shadow of the beast returns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after mae has the spell it out for bea, mae turn into her own little routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just talk this time.

as bea leave the house quietly, mae come after to talk :

-bea, don't leave now.  
-i'm just... so sorry, i...  
-it's okay, i'm not mad.  
-but you should be, i called him an asshole, i was thinking of what is happening with my dad since my mom's death and... i completely forgot about this.  
-it's alright, sometimes you just forgot those sort of things when your not used to, i do that sometimes. heck, i did forgot about your mother's death, and yet you forgive me.  
-...  
-please stay, it's already forgotten anyways. if i eat your tacos i'm gonna get fat, you can let me be fat beabea.  
-pfff, okay you dork i stay.  
-thank.  
-don't thank me yet.

once they returned in, bea comes to julien who was eating and not paying attention :

-julien ?  
-mhm ?  
-i'm sorry.  
-foff wha *try to swallow* for what ?  
-for calling you asshole.  
-okay...  
-aaaaaand that's it ?  
-huh, there's more ?  
-i mean, are you still angry ?  
-should i be ?  
-maybe ?  
-if you say maybe do you yes or maybe ?  
-um... is there still food left for me ?  
-yes.  
-cool.  
-poor guy, he's going to be at mae's mercy for probably a long time. -gregg say.  
-eff you, i am very capable of taking care of a boy. -mae respond.  
-be sure to not bite him when you kiss him. -bea respond.  
-how dare you. 

everybody laughed, the night was calm and in the morning the siblings go for searching the beast, germ was doing god knows what, as usual. gregg and angus go back to bright harbor. and mae was doing her work at the falcon snack, which mean sleeping on the counter.

-*yawn* "sure is boring around here" "my boy this pea...".  
-boooorroooowskiiiii...  
-*lift her head* oh yeah we forgot about you.

on the ceiling was the sprite of the black goat :

-did you miss me little girl ?   
-first i'm a woman, and no.  
-well, little woman, i missed you. 

and the goatsprite jump on mae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohh snap soooon.


	16. a old friend reappear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the confrontation between mae and her old demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i myself completely forgot about them.

mae didn't have time to make up for it that he fought back the monster who jumped on her with her blood power. but when she used her powers she heard a scream calling for her inside the beast. she knew this voice, she was sure of it, she was goind to find out who, by calling his name, and drag him out of the beast.

-mae....mae....please....help me.... i don't want to die.... not here.... anywhere else please....  
-i'm here... don't worry... follow my voice.... i'll guide you.....  
-NOOO... YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM MEEEEE...  
-OH FUCK YOU BLACK GOATY.

mae kills the monster by spiritually choking him with his own darkness, somehow. and when the voice reach out and open his eyes, the sprite turn to the black goat to casey hartley :

-casey ? is that you ?  
-mae, i... am alive ?  
-well somewhat alive, you became some sort of guiding ghost.  
-nooo, wait, i think i get it, the session, the goal, everything...  
-welp, i would hug you but...  
-yeah i figured.  
-so, welcome back old chum.  
-yup.  
-mh-hm.  
-...  
-...  
-alright, since i have a second chance, i'm gonna say it : mae borowski i love you, i did since a long time, but i never had the courage and you departure to college make it impossible... and i'm sorry i had to tell you that now.  
-...wow.  
-there, i said it i'm sorry, i know that you already have that french guy, and i'm not gonna interfere, i was dead, and you make your choice, i just needed to say it while i have a chance.  
-okay, well now it is said.  
-yeah.  
-cool.  
-nice.  
-...so what now ?  
-i... thought you could help me with that.  
-well we could maybe...  
-HONK. -suddenly the sprite of possessed julien catch casey from the back -don't worry bro, we don' t need girls, only faygo.  
-MOTHERFUCKING...  
-MiRaClEs.

and just like that, with flash of light what was left was, casey with juggalo painting on his face, yellow eyes, sharp teeth, and i transparent thirst for blood.

-hey girl, have you heard of the motherfucking dark carnival ?  
-i hate my life.

in the battle that follow mae and caseysprite break through the door of the falcon snacks and fall next to gregg and angus :

-hey guys *poum* *paf*.  
-hey mae, you are okay ? -asked angus  
-*pam* could be better.  
-is this casey ? with juggalo painting on his face ? -ask gregg  
-long story short, he came from the depth of the black goat and got possessed by the sprite of juggalo julien, huh, both of *pif* names starts with "ju", didn't notice.  
-do you need help ?  
-no thanks, *bof* didn't you leave yet ?  
-with needed gas, so we came and i beg angus for some snacks.  
-it was just a pretext for seeing you, but i was okay with that, as long as he don't go do crimes again.  
-d'awww thanks you, i'm right to when i'm done *striiiike*.  
-HOOOOooooooo....  
-why did the sprite of my corpse has a totally different face, and what happened to the black goat sprite ? -asked julien coming out of nowhere.  
-wow jesus, dude. -said gregg surprised.  
-long story short, mae pull casey, an dead friend of us, out of the black goat, and they fused with the juggalo. -respond angus.  
-okay. i came for snacks, i'm hungry, and also wanted to practice kisses with mae because we still didn't kiss yet, if she's cool with that.  
-hahahaha, oh wow, even i am not so direct. -said gregg.  
-my god, i go to cole to this ?

but suddenly, the juggalo hold mae from behind and start talking :

-are you sure you wanna kiss with her ? do you know what happened that time when she kissed her ex at prom ? where she has to wore a dress she hated ? -said casey.  
-oh my god, please don't. -say mae.  
-no, i don't know everything that happen in her life, because i'm not a creep. -respond julien.  
-well, when she kisses that nice guy cole, she bites him in the lips.  
-noooo~.  
-and he was bleeding pretty hard, so they go to the bathroom, she was shoving cleaning paper in his mouth while crying and eating almond candy.  
-wow. -say angus.  
-damn. -say gregg.  
-and after a while she handed up puking everywhere, and she try to clean it up, and when so got out of the bathroom cover with water, puke and blood, cole run away, and mae as to go back home on a tractor driving by a friend where the car behind them honk all the way while she was crying all the tears inside her.  
-...holy shit. -say gregg.  
-i think i gonna have nightmares. -say angus.  
-whyyyy~. -say mae  
-...okay, mae i promise we never going to prom nor parties, kissing in public space, or making you wore a dress. -said julien in a confident tone.  
-thank youuuu, you don't like parties ?  
-no, not at all, i'm not gonna prevent you from going but i don't life parties, too much stimuli with noises, loud music and people, gonna go sensory overload.  
-that's good to know. -said mae.  
-geez dude, you're inflexible. -said gregg.  
-fine, but her mouth isn't the cleanest on earth either. -said the juggalo.  
-because she an american ? -ask julien.  
-pfaahahah- laughed gregg and mae.  
-no, i mean, a little because of that, but also from the time when she said hello to a girl in college, she tried to play it cool, but then fell into the dumpster full of trash spaghetti, and not only did she humiliate herself, but also eat the spaghetti by accident and puked everywhere.  
-i'm gonna be sick. -said angus.  
-so i just have to be careful where she walk for avoid puking trash spaghetti, okay. -said julien.  
-OKAY WELL ABOUT THE TIME WHEN SHE HAD HER PERIODS IN MIDDLE SCHOOL AND BLEED OVER HER SIT, AND A LITTLE BOY SIT ON THE BLOOD ? WHAT ABOUT THAT. -yell the juggalo.  
-WHAT DID I DO TO YOU ? -yelled mae crying.  
-...pffHAHAHAHAAA. -laughed julien.  
-dude, i mean yeah its kind of funny but... -say gregg  
-HAHAHA I CAN, i can imagine the poor kid on the phone screaming to his parents "MY BUTT IS BLEEDING", hahahahaa and-and when his parents figured it out they were like "you see, when girl become women, they start BLEDDING FROM THE VAGINA FOR FIVE DAYS WITHOUT DYING BECAUSE IT'S PERFECTLY NORMAL" whaahahahahahaaaaa...  
-... you really think this guy is your type of guy ? -asked casey.  
-being honest, i think that the face of the kid was pretty funny when i imagine the situation in external view.

when while laughing, julien grab the sprite making it spin around really fast for momentum and throw him into the air very far from here.

-so what's good on the falcon snack, i gonna have to tell that to nat, she's gonna love it.


	17. the juggalo's preparation for the dark carnival.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the bad guys discusses their evil scheme, their nefarious plan, a their keikaku (note : keikaku means plan).
> 
> the rythme of chapter will be reduce because i'm trying to get a job. thanks for supporting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, now's time for villains development.
> 
> ps: the sam raimi's green goblins is my favorite villain of all time.

before going shopping and practice smooches, julien give a very violent uppercut to the sprite who fly off the city, being intersected by the eide in his final boss form :

-hey bro would like to do some motherfucking scheming with me ? -said the boss.  
-yo bro, totally.  
-come with me, bro.  
-bro.  
-bro.  
-brobrobrobrobro...  
-brobrobrobrobro...

after that enlightening exchange, they go to the moon, far from the base of the siblings, discussing there plan :

-...  
-...

once they realized that they are not air in space and they can't hear each other, they go to the mines of possum spring :

-so, there is the mage of blood, who mastered pretty well her powers already, then the seer of time who probably has a plan in motion, probably, then there is the bard of void, who is completely unpredictable, and finally the page of doom, his super-strength and his powers who seems to awakened every time he is hopeless. -the final boss recapitulate.  
-yeah, gonna be a problem, any idea ? -the sprite.  
-well, i think i need a better vessel, another bearer of the ring, maybe someone with with great power.  
-so i have to go kidnap the page ?  
-no, he's too strong for the both of us, and it's too risky, and the ring doesn't work on a player. OH ! i have a great idea.  
-yeah ?  
-instead of using the ring on a big brawler or a wizard, let's give it to someone who they don't want to fight.  
-david hasselhoff ?  
-someone more personal. but let's put a pine on that one.

and they found the person. meanwhile, in the snack falcon :

-mae i have to tell you that... -say natalie, stopping herself seeing her brother and his lover kissing, and leaving. -nevermind laters.  
-mhmhh, so can i try something while we're at it ? -ask julien.  
-sure ?  
and the page bite lightly the lower lips of the witch.  
-oh my god, too hot.  
-sorry.  
-let's try the neck. -and she pushes him on the counter of the snacks biting lightly his neck.  
-hey mae are th- nevermind laters. -said cole, the ex of mae, entering en.  
-someone you knew ?  
-it was cole, don't pay attention.  
-hey bro got a minute for me ? -asked lori, in the shadows of the snacks.  
-HOLY SHIT, lori what the fuck ?  
-it's not lori, whoever she is, i can recognize that from millions apart.  
-and the ring on her hand.  
-oh, you got me, well you aren't half dumb, so i should have expected it. let me give you... -lori getting close really fast and almost bump on julien. -a taste... -and she forced a kiss on him.  
-hey, queen of snack falcon do you some... -asked selmers, the poet friend of mae.  
-GET. OFF. MY. JUJU. YOU. JUGGALO. BLACK GOAT. STUFF. BITCH !!! -yell mae trying to get off the possessed mouse of her boyfriend.  
-nevermind laters. -and selmers leave.  
-maybe i should give you a better view. -said lori, grabbing her katana and pinning mae to the frozen section, while shocking julien and immobilizing him on the ground by putting her foots on his wrists.  
-hey loser, got some... -asked steven scriggins. -nevermind laters. -you got the idea.  
-i would like you to consider, you're gonna have to kill lori if you want to get ride of me.  
-or just taking the ring off. -asked julien with the little breath the boss left for him.  
-...maybe, if you manage. but i let you for awhile, i have a great plan in motion and...  
-and you want us to see at it fullest so we can see blablabla, get over here. -said mae with the katana at hand, not dead due to the death being neither just or heroic.  
-mmmmh nope, bybye. -lori run fast to the other side of the snacks and she use a well placed teleporter, getting away with it.  
-well that could have gone better. -said julien.  
-i'm gonna call your sis, by the way, i love you.  
-i know.  
-pff, jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do my humor got better, please leave a comment on how i can improve or anything.


	18. the conversation with the "scringe"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little bonus cause i feel like it. 
> 
> canon or not i don't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just for funnies

cole invited mae and julien to catch up with his old friend and knowing her new boyfriend. little did they know that jackie, bea's friend was in there too.

-julien, please don't be too much honest when we talk, okay ?  
-i only have nerdy stuff to say to him anyway.  
-yeah, try to do that, and please to say to him that you live on the moon and you build robot, he's a good friend and i don't want to have bad term with him.  
-so i don't bite him when we kiss, got it.  
-you ass.  
*buuuzz*  
-hey mae, good to see you, sober this time. -said cole.  
-hahaha.  
-i didn't sound natural mimi OOF. -said julien.  
-mimi ?  
-yeah, i nickname, hehe. -say mae with a unnatural smile.  
-sorry about her, she was never since the phone call OOF, please stop that.  
-oookay, well there is someone else who would like to catch up with you and meet him, mae. -say cole.  
-oh, and whooo... hi jackie.  
-hey.  
-are you two a thing now ? -ask mae.  
-no, not really, we are in the same club of socialism however.  
-cool.  
-do i bother ? -ask jackie. -no no, not at all, i'm just not why nobody told me ?  
-yeah she wanted to know you more personally. -say cole.  
-okay, cool, whatever let's huhhh... catch up.  
-please don't be harsh on her, she really try OOF. -say julien  
-hehe i noticed, promise i will be merciful, maybe. -say jackie

after the awkward pass away, the youngsters managed to have a pretty solid discussion about politics and such, it was a normal teenage conversation so far :

-...i mean it's not a perfect retirement system, but it work in france, in general. -was saying julien.  
-oh, look at the time, mae would come with me buying the dinner ? -say cole.  
-hum, yeah sure.  
-go ahead, i would like to know your boyfriend a little better. -say jackie.  
-cool, but if you stole it, i'll kill you.  
-haha not a chance, also...  
-jackie ? -ask cole.  
-just kidding i won't touch him, promise.

and so they left the apartment but didn't go immediately to the store.

-mae, i need you, no both of us to hear this. -say cole holding a talky-walky.  
-cole, if this is about his...  
-shhh, it's starting. 

the device start emitting julien and jackie :

-so, what kind of school did you attend ? -ask jackie.  
-i'm home-schooled, by my sister, my dad and my robots.  
-you mean you slaves ?  
-well robot is a slavic word for slave, but i considers them more like the brothers i never had.  
-...ok, so did you make friends when you were younger ? or did you have any kind of social life ?  
-not at all.  
-...that's... nice ? okay, i'm gonna be straight before it became awkward, do you think that you're good for mae ?  
-i'm making her happier, isn't it the whole point of relationship, being with people who make you feel better ?  
-okay, but aren't you afraid that she... well, continue to do crimes and such around you ?  
-so far i never see her doing anything wrong. maybe i meet her in her good days ?  
-maybe... but are sure that you don't have any... skeletons in the closet ?  
-i always been straight to point and transparent with mae.  
-really, what about the one time, in kindergarten, when people died ? where were you when you disappeared ? where did you hide ?  
-you didn't you... -say angrily mae.  
-wait, i need you to know what you're dealing with. -respond cole.  
-i was on the moon, for... well until not too long ago. -say julien  
-...on the moon. -say jackie, with a unimpressed tone.  
-yeah, my dad built a base with oxygen and stuff. he teach me and my sis how to build robots and many other stuff.  
-...  
-and that's who i built my robot for sparring and cooking and such. if you want i could call them.  
-...okay, you know what ? fuck you.  
-wow, i'm sorry if you wanted robot yourself, but i can't help if...  
-stop that, not only you're were murderer as a kid but you're also a fucking liar !  
-i don't lie, hey i just called bro-bot for some cookies.  
-seriously, stop that ! i had problems with mae in the past, but now i know how she is and she deserve better than you !  
-...okay did you ask her opinion before ?  
-she doesn't know what's good for her or other and...  
-because she know about all this.  
-what ?  
-yeah she know about the carnage, the cause and the reasons. yet she still want to stay with me.  
-huh...  
-and for you information, the rampage was accident because when i was a kid i stupidly drink some purple blood who turned me into a juggalo hulk.  
-what ?

and before jackie could ask, the bro-bot opened the door follow by the look of a completely gawking cole and a mae who resist her best to laugh. he bring some cookies and go back where he came from while julien thank him :

-so... any question ? because i don't have any skeleton in the closet. -say julien.  
-...no, no i don't... -say jackie.  
-mae, i am so sorry for... everything. -say cole.  
-yeah that was stupid, at what those cookies are ?  
-chocolate chip, naturally.  
-i love you juju.

and the start kissing while jackie rubbed her face with embarrassment and cole giggling a little at the absurdity of all. it was a good evening overall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still doing work, so don't expect a lot of updates.


	19. invasion of the body-jugglers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this time, it's pretty dense. the team will have to end it, sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, the pun title.

the four teen are gathered in mae's room for some preparations :

-so, the boss decided to change body for someone he can use against us, which prove than the juggalo plus the black goat makes an entity that can control anybody. -resume natalie.  
-i just though of something, what if the boss and my corpse sprite use the purple blood for creating an army of juggalo ? -ask julien.  
a long silence break into the room.  
-we have to stop it, NOW ! -say mae.  
-we don't know where they are ! -respond natalie.  
-i know where they can be, here, at possum spring where all my friends and families are, where i'm the most vulnerable.  
-okay but we need...

before she could finish, a cacophony of honk began to be heard.

-oh no. -say natalie.  
-well, they can't fly, so there that. -say julien  
-okay, let's find that boss and kill him. -say mae with a determined tone.  
-you first sister. -say natalie with a confidant smile.

the second they fly out the window a bunch of syringe fly into them, they got all sting with the purple blood of the juggalo, the assault didn't last a second.

the newly juggalo possessed julien was taken by the lori final boss into the dark carnival dimension, for an exemplary execution. in the meanwhile, bro-bot and the granpa-rad-bit-sprite watched from a distance, prepared for saving their creator, but was stopped by casey-juggalo-sprite :

-hey bros, where you going ? the party's here. -ask casey.  
-sorry bud, our bro was taken by your master, and i don't want that to happen.  
-well, try and stop me bitch. -he said, covered by an aura of power, juggling clubs in his hand, smiling.  
-if you wish, LET'S RAP !!! -the granpa said, the two robot start the beat.  
-oooh motherfucking yes.

that rap battle happened on the roofs of possum spring and being remember by the juggalo possessed people as the most epic of all, all alien languages was used the sky was turning all kinds of unnatural colors, the ground was shaking, mind were blown, shit were lose. the but at the end of it all the inhabitant of possum spring saw the defeat of the black goat juggalo sprite. that rap battle was the stuff of legend, so much than the inhabitant, still possessed, sheer the robot and sprite.

in the meantime, mae still have some part of consciousnesses, her blood power made her able to heard the last thought of casey :

-mae, i think i might die for good this time.  
-crap... i wish we could have spend more time.  
-me too, i'm sorry for everything, you were an awesome friend.  
-bea won't agree with you.  
-haha, well, thank you and good... luck.  
-...goodbye casey.

the possessed body of mae still managed to produced a single tear, at her own confusion.

inside the dark carnival dimension, the possessed page of doom, was having a internal debate, a part of him was still conscious, because of the years of being with juggalo blood in him makes him better a resisting it :

-it doesn't matter... i don't matter... it's okay... you are just dust... you are going to be dust... nothing could have been saved anyway... if it wasn't the boss or the black goat... humanity will still destroy itself... let it go... just fade away... -julien thought to himself, as his way of reassuring himself.  
-what the eff are you talking about ?! -said mae through her blood power.  
-hi mae... sorry... but i'm leaving... it was awesome to live, to know you, to kiss you, but now... i want to disappear...  
-don't you effing say that, we're not done yet, you're not done yet.  
-i am... i'm sorry but... almost all my life... i craved this moment... where i could die... and rest.  
-bullshit. you're not like that, i know, i saw you for what you are.  
-it's call acting mae, i just let myself be happy, thanks to you, but i'm a absurdist, i'm not ashamed of my love for shyamalan, but i kinda am for my love for albert camus. all my father exploits, all of our exploits, all what we're doing is pushing a rock on top of a hill and let it roll back to square one, everyday, all day, but i don't, i wait... on my room... for the day i could see the world... but i knew what it was about, what it was, the real world. people are the most overly complex and awful creature of the universe, that's why my dad never wanted to interact with them. but i was happy, with you and your friends and family. but now, it's over, we failed and i... just wait for the sweet release of death.  
-no, please, don't say that. my grandpa told me once that when your at the end of everything, hold on to anything.  
-i don't want to hold on, i want to let it go... i want to forget... about everything and... sleep.  
-julien... julien ? please... no.

the mind of the page was at peace, waiting for the axe on his neck, but when he open his eyes...

when he open his eyes...

the dark carnival was ruined, his power of doom awakened again, a immense field of entropy was equalizing the spiritual energy of the carnival and the body heat and brain activities of the final boss,almost killing it. 

julien saw the boss, go and took the ring and destroy it with his powers, and was relieved to see the mouse heart beating, then a bird looking janitor come and say :

-good job, kid, your friend are coming to get you back.  
-are the space lord ?  
-kinda, i'm more a janitor, was here for fixing a door, good luck with the future.  
-thanks ?

possum spring was free of the juggalo curse, everyone forgot what happened and go on with their lifes, except the team :

-he did it, i predicted it. -say natalie.  
-you did ? you knew all of this ? -ask mae.  
-yep, germ is already searching for my bro.  
-awesome ! but did you know that...  
-my brother was existentialist, yup. hope i doesn't ruin him forever for you.  
-i guess we just have to avoid philosophical debates then.  
-with you ? no risk.  
-you meanie.

once reunited, the team go bring lori to her home, explaining her what happened and let her rest. then they go see bea and inviting her to eat tacos to celebrate the newly elder-god-free city of possum spring. it was a nice evening, lori and selmers joined, mae called gregg and angus, put the phone on speaker and talked and laughed. then, by tomorrow the siblings make their goodbyes and go back to the moon. the rest goes on with their life. mae continue to work and try to pay the debts for the house. and germ go see the janitor :

-you did a good job with this monster, and not a single dead.  
-yeah, i guess we were lucky.  
-no, you were well prepared, you should give your seer more credits.  
-yeah we should.  
-does the page know about you and her ?  
-well, i hope that i could tell him another time.  
-hehe, well i got work to do, and don't worry you'll all be fine.  
-thanks. good luck.  
-hehe.

and they both disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next : the ending.
> 
> thank you for following me so far, it's my first published experience as a writer, and i hope you enjoyed so far.


	20. epilogue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what are the aftermaths ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter, thank you so much for your support, leave comments as you want.
> 
> this is my first exprerience showed to public as a writer, i know i have flaws and if you can tell what i can change i would be glad.
> 
> again thank you.

WitchDaggah is online  
ExterminatorImperialis is online

WD>>hey juju ^^  
EI>> hi mimi, how are you ?  
WD>> i got great news : my grandpa did some jobs for helping with the debts and now it's done we can keep our house XD  
EI>>awesome !  
WD>>also  
>>we're trying to put some money aside so i can try college again  
>>it was pretty important for my parents so i decide to try and return it  
EI>>great, but what about your dissociation problem ?  
WD>>that's the thing  
>>i try to save for bea too so we can both go to college  
>>i'm gonna tell her today i hope she's gonna be cool with that  
EI>>she probably gonna shield herself with her pride, tell that you need a familiar face with you, that'll probably work.  
WD>>yeah thanks  
>>also i visited gregg and angus yesterday they are doing great  
>>being able to fly is awesome and useful  
EI>>don't get caught, people can get jealous.  
WD>>true  
>>also germ is joining you on your adventures ?  
EI>>yup they are together now apparently.  
WD>> D: no wayyy !  
EI>>yes  
>>also since she still got seer of time power, now she can better organize our adventure than before.  
>>do you think you can make space in your schedule for coming with us ?  
WD>>work take a lot of time, i call you if i have time.  
>>i miss you too  
>>also we still need to do the sex  
EI>>haha yeah. the sex.  
WD>>also lori is fine she's gonna go to college too probably not the same one as bea and me tho  
EI>>cool.  
WD>>yeah  
>>don't worry tho i'll wait for you  
>>that adventure was pretty crazy and i hope we would have more  
EI>>we will, don't worry.  
>>the almighty witch of blood and her page of doom we'll have their crazy space adventure and save the day everywhere they can, or not ruin the day, maybe.  
>>i love you mimi.  
WD>>i know juju  
EI>>X)  
>>also work well in school when you get there and don't do crimes in it.  
WD>>and you, don't touch colorful space ooze  
EI>>;)  
WD>>Xp

WitchDaggah is offline  
ExterminatorImperialis is offline

and then, the bard who sing in wingding talk to the space lord one last time :

-hey just one...  
-the dark carnival is ruined forever until lots of faith is put into it, but you don't have to worry anymore it's not problem for you, leave me alone.  
-okay, thank bye.

well, that was straight to the point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know if i'm gonna do more with those characters. maybe, maybe not, if i feel like it.
> 
> but still i hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like, leave a comment if you want. i don't know how it will go from here, just warning.


End file.
